She's Back
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Kim's back, she's not happy about you leaving her by herself surrounded by those zombies. Warning: Reading Escape From Camp RunForYourLife is a good idea before you read this. Rated K for scary scenes.


Author Notice: In the Give yourself Goosebumps 19#: Escape From Camp Run-For-Your-Life, one of the ends you can end up with is you escaping from the zombies and reaching Camp Pendleton ok. But you end up leaving your friend, Kim, behind surround by zombies and most likely doomed. Now this is the extra ending of what happens if you mange to reach that ending. So if you haven't, I suggest you do that before you check this out, but go ahead and read this anyways.

* * *

She's Back

By: Jordan R. Was Here

I don't Own Give Yourself Goosebumps.

(I like that series, so I wish I do)

* * *

"I made it!" you say to yourself cheering once you run into Camp Pendleton. You take a look around; there are at least ten buildings, which include the cabins. They are all painted white and seem to glow with the rising sun's rays.

"Hey!" someone shouts to you, "What are you doing here?" It must be one of the counselors you think to yourself. He is wearing a white visor, white t-shirt with the logo "Camp Pendleton" label across it, tan shorts, and white tennis shoes.

You tell him your name, where you came from, and everything that happened, but leaving out the parts about the zombies and leaving Kim behind to her doom by the zombies. The man gives you a smile and says, "We were wondering if you were coming or not, we'll call the other camp that you are hear and they don't have to worry about you because you are here. Oh, I'm Jacob, your camp director.

He led you to the main building were he calls the other camp and you sign up for swimming event in the camp later today. Then he takes you to wear you'll be staying.

Inside your cabin, he leaves you behind and you meet your roommates, CJ, Ted, and Cal. "So," said CJ, "Welcome to the camp, this your first time here?"

You give him a nod and introduce yourself, and Cal speaks up then, "Which event did you sign up for today?"

You say you signed up for the swimming event and Ted gives you a smile and says, "Me too. I hope you are hope to it."

* * *

Later, after changing into your swimming clothes you get from the coach, you meet everyone on the beach for the event. "Simple enough," says the coach, "Just swim out to the center of the lake, grab a flag from the floating buoy, and swim back here with it."

She blows an air-horn and everyone jumps into the water and starts swimming. Instantly it hits you, you are the slowest swimmer in your class and you fall into last place, but you still keep going.

Half way there, something grabs your leg and pulls you under the water. You try to kick away from the attacker, but keep being pulled under. When you see the attacker, you can't believe it. It's Kim.

"You killed me," she says, "You left me behind to die! Now join me." Her skin is rotten and is peeling away; she had turned into a zombie.

You scream for help, but water then pours into your mouth and down into your lungs as you open your mouth. Then you blank out.

* * *

"What happened," you mumble as you wake up. You are now in the camp's nurse's office. Everyone is around you, staring at you, and worried for you.

"What happened out there?" said one of the swimmers, "You were right behind me and then you disappeared. Good thing I swam under to get you. Where did you go?"

"Kim…" you cough, "Kim, she was under the water and dead. She was pulling me under the water and trying to kill me, because I killed her."

Everyone give you a strange look and the nurse then says, "You must been delusional. You probably just have imagined it. Kim wasn't there, whoever she is; it was all just in your head."

"You're right," you cough again; "She wasn't there. It couldn't be her." But you are not so sure about it. It seemed so real with her nails cutting at your skin. Was it real or just allusion, you think.

* * *

Later that night, you lay in your bunk and think about what happened. "It seemed so real," you mumble in a low voice so no one else can hear you, "But it couldn't be her. She didn't know where I was going and she is probably dead. It can't be her."

You then get out of your bunk and go for a walk outside to clear your head. As you walk along, you hear footsteps breaking over fallen branches from the trees. You are being followed.

You turn to look, but you see no one around you. The noise has stopped, you shrug, and continue on your way. But the noise continues as so as you start walking. So you turn again, but see no one. You turn back to the front and come face to face with Kim.

"You!" you shout at her backing away, "But… how…impossible!" You are now stammering with fear at her, but she just glares at you. Her skin is green and brown, a horrible smell is coming off her, flies are buzzing around her, must of her hair has fallen out, but her eyes. Oh, her eyes were like ice picks, hard and cold. So ice cold, that it makes you shiver with fear.

"Impossible?" she says, "No, not impossible. You ran off and saved yourself. But what of I? You left me for dead, surround by zombies, and only inches away from me, but you choose to run away. Now dead and a zombie, I'm angry. I'm really angry. Now you'll join me for leaving me when I needed your help."

"No!" you beg at her, "Please don't!"

"Sorry," she utters in a low voice, "It's too late for you." Then you see it, more zombies are staggering out of the woods and towards you.

"Fooo!" they say when they spot you. I cannot say what happens to you, because of gruesome details. But soon, you too are dead like Kim. Only, you are not a zombie, you're just plain dead. Maybe next time, when someone is in trouble, you'll decide to help them out. Too bad for you I say, you don't really get a second chance do you?

The End

* * *

Author Note: So that basically tells what happened after you made it to Camp Pendleton and left Kim behind with the zombies. Better choose a better ending next time.

I hope you enjoyed my one-shot story, and I thank you for reading it whoever you are.

This was Jordan R. Was Here sighing off.

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
